Confessions
by Tinoikagisa
Summary: c:


Hetalia IceFin :

Emil était enfin rentré des cours. Il était accompagné de Tino. Son meilleur ami. Ou bien plus encore...

* * *

"Hey Tino."

Tino l'attendait devant leur lycée. Lorsqu'il aperçu Emil, il lui sauta dessus.

"Emiil !"

"Tino."

"Ahah. Tu vas bien ?"

Tino avait toujours un sourire sur le visage. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il avait un sourire différent des autres... C'était ce qu'Emil aimait chez lui.

"Je vais bien merci. Et toi ça va ?"

"Oui !"

"Comme toujours."

"Ahah, oui."

"Ça va ouvrir. On y va ?"

"Oui allons-y !"

En arrivant à l'intérieur du lycée, ils virent tout deux leurs frères. Lukas, Mathias et Berwald. Ils étaient assis au fond de la classe. Emil et Tino allèrent les rejoindre.

"Tinooooooooo ! Emiiiiiiiiil !"

"Mathias..."

"Bah quoi ?"

"Tu peux pas arrêter de gueuler cinq minutes ?"

"Ah bah si ça te fait plaisir hein..."

Tino et Emil eurent un petit rire et saluèrent Mathias, Lukas et Berwald. Qui lui ne disait toujours rien d'ailleurs.

Le cours avait enfin commencé. Comme d'habitude, Mathias ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, surtout avec Lukas, qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Tino parlait un peu à Berwald. Il lui répondait tout le temps par un "Mh."

Emil était seul dans son coin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tino. En ce moment, il ne trainait plus qu'avec Berwald et Emil devait avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux.

Quand Tino remarqua qu'Emil le regardait, il lui fit un grand sourire. Ce qui fit rougir Emil légèrement. Il détourna le regard.

Les cours vont enfin se terminer. Lorsqu'ils fut tous enfin sortis, Emil accourut le plus vite possible vers Tino.

Il était trop tard. Berwald l'avait déjà pris. "...merde !" Emil allait réessayer demain. Mais c'était beaucoup trop long pour lui.

Et de tout façon, qu'est-ce que Berwald allait-il faire avec Tino ? Il alla les rejoindre.

"Hey, Berwald. Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?"

"Mh." Berwald s'excusa auprès de Tino et Emil l'attira dans un coin où personne ne pourrait les entendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Tino ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Hum."

"Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?"

"Parce que je voulais lui dire quelque chose moi !"

"Moi aussi. Alors maintenant, c'est trop tard."

"Hum. N'importe quoi. Tu vas voir ! Un jour c'est moi qui finirait avec lui."

"C'est ça..."

Berwald lança un dernier regard noir à Emil et retourna voir Tino.

Emil parti voir Lukas et Mathias histoire de passer un peu de temps avec eux pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Su-san ?"

"Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Ah, d'accord !"

Berwald prit la main de Tino.

Tino lui sourit et serra sa main.

* * *

Le lendemain c'était enfin Emil qui avait réussi à parler à Tino. Mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

"Écoute... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Berwald et toi vous m'avez demander la même chose..."

"Vraiment...?!'

" Oui..."

"Hum... Et tu... Tu as accepté ?"

"Non. Je lui ai dit gentiment que j'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre... Mais j'ai peur de lui avoir brisé le cœur alors..."

"Oh tu... Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre... Je peux comprendre..."

"Ahah... Je suis désolé je... ne voulais pas..."

"Non, non ! C'est pas grave..."

"Mh."

"Mh ?"

"Rien je... Rien, ahah..."

Cette personne c'est toi Emil...

"Mh, d'accord. Bon et bien... Je vais te laisser. À demain."

"À demain..."

* * *

Tino allait lui dire. Il devait lui dire ! Même si Berwald serait dégoûté, il allait le faire quand même.

Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut. Et puis cette façon dont Berwald l'appelait. "Ma femme."

Tsss...

À la fin des cours, il parti voir Emil. Avec un air sérieux.

"Oh, Tino ! Ça ne va pas..."

"Pas vraiment."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr. Que se passe t-il ?"

"Et bien... Voilà, j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier et... Tu sais... Cette personne... Dont je suis amoureux, c'est toi, Emil..."

Tino commença à devenir rouge.

Emil rougit légèrement.

"Oh...Vraiment ?"

"Oui..."

"Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir...?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

Emil se mit à rire.

"... Tu viens, Tino ?"

Il lui tendit une main et Tino la prit en rougissant.

"Oui..."

Avant qu'ils avancent, Emil appuya ses lèvres contre celle de Tino.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
